yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China
Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China is the thirty-ninth episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure and the sequel to Mickey Mouse and Mulan. Summery Mickey Mouse, his friends, along with Fa Mulan and her new fiancé, General Li Shang were on a special mission: escorting the Emperor's three daughters across the country to meet their soon-to-be fiancés, dealing with arranged marriages, loyalty, relationships, making choices, trust, and finding true love are what Mickey and the gang were willing to help out with. Plot The movie began/Mushu earns his pedestal as family guardian/Returning to China The sequel takes place approximately one month after the events of the first film, Mushu was earned his pedestal as the family guardian by the Fa Family Ancestors. Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse, and all of his friends returned to China and visit their friend, Fa Mulan. The Fa Family Wager/Mickey and the gang meet Mulan again/Some little girls came At the Fa Family House, Grandma Fa and Fa Zhou secretly made a wager when Shang would purpose to Mulan either at noon, or at sunset. Then, Sylvia Marpole brought a special gift for Mulan. Just as Mickey and his friends came to see her, some little girls including Sha-Ron. Lesson Number One/Giving Mulan and Shang some space/The proposal for Mulan So, Mulan started training the farmers' children the first lesson how to fight by being tough and gentle. Just as General Li Shang arrived, Mickey and his friends had to give them their romantic space. At last, Shang proposed to Mulan seeking her hand in marriage. Mickey congratulates Mulan/An engagement party at the Fa Family House Later, Mickey congratulates Mulan for being engaged to Shang. At the Fa Family House, Mushu was so happy for Mulan and Shang getting married. Just then, her grandmother provided an engagement party for them as Genie helps them out with the celebration. Mushu about to loose his family guardian job/Jiminy Cricket vouch for him As for Mushu, he things change once the ancestors tell him that if Mulan marries Shang, his family's guardians will take over for him, thus demoting Mushu back to gong duty. But, Jiminy Cricket added that if Mulan and Shang were married, they'll merge the family temples, thus allowing Mushu to keep his job. With that assigned, Jiminy believed in Mushu as family guardian with or without his pedestal, that made him feel much better. Merlock sends Nefir Hasenuf on a mission/Chi-Fu arrives by order of the Emperor Meanwhile, Merlock sends Nefir Hasenuf on a mission to ensure that war between the Imperial City and Qui Gong would go on forever. Back at China, Chi-Fu arrives by order of the Emperor who summoned Mulan, Shang, Mickey, and their friends on a mission to accomplish. Fa Zhou and Fa Li's gifts to Mulan and Shang/Mushu's vow for their marriage Just when Mickey, Mulan, Shang, and their friends were about to depart, Fa Zhou and Fa Li bestowed them their great-great grandparents' Necklaces despite their differences. Then, Mushu makes a vow for their marriage to go one and earn his rightful place as family guardian. Meeting with Chi-Fu and the Emperor/A mission for the Emperor's three daughters Later, Mulan, Shang, Mickey, and their friends arrived at the palace where they meet with Chi-Fu and the Emperor. The Emperor revealed that the Mongols are threatening China this time. The Emperor plans to form an alliance with the neighboring kingdom of Qui Gong, to help fend of the Mongols. To solidify the alliance, he asks Mulan, Shang, Mickey, and their friends to escort three princesses: Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su to Qui Gong, where they will be married to Lord Chin's three sons. If they do not complete the mission in three days, the alliance will crumble, and the Mongols will be able to destroy China. So, Mickey, Mulan, and Shang knew which three they could take along their mission. A Girl Worth Fighting For (Redux)/Meeting with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po Meanwhile, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po got themselves kicked out by the Matchmaker in hopes to find themselves new girlfriends. Just then, Mickey, Mulan, Shang, and their friends met with them and invited them on the mission. Evening came for the mission to begin/Nefir keeps watch on Mickey and the gang That very night, Mickey, Mulan, Shang, and their friends begin to escorting the princesses, Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei to Qui Gong. As they all set out, Nefir keeps a sharp eye on them. Mulan and Shang's talk about their job/Mickey's guess for the pair of trios As morning came, Mulan and Shang spoke to each other about their job for the Emperor or for others. Then, Mickey was keeping an eye on Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei we're getting aquatinted with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. Giving advice for Princess Mei/Nefir's attempt to break Mulan and Shang up With the carriage about to be back with gears and food, Mulan gave Mei that everyone's duty is to their heart. Meanwhile, Nefir begins to try his attempt to break Mulan and Shang up. Luckily, Mushu, Iago, Redfeather, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa started to set traps for him. Mr. Winkie and the weasels attacking/Save the princesses from the runaway carriage Suddenly, Mr. Winkie and the weasels started attacking the camp as Mickey, Mulan, Shang, and their friends fought them off. Suddenly, the carriage was rolled away down the hill as they tried to rescue the princesses. Soon, they reach lower grounds to make camp another night. Setting camp for the night/Yao and the Dwarfs' scout report/Like Other Girls That night as the camp was up, Mulan and Shang were about to complain at each other about which way to go. Just then, Yao and the Dwarfs, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey arrived with a scout report with a village not far from their camp. Just as Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei talked to each other about being like other girls, Chien Po begins to feel what they felt. Tricking Shang into taking out on Mulan/Mickey and the Gummi Bears vouch for her As for Nefir, he and Mr. Winkie use some puppets to trick Shang into taking out on Mulan for leaving her post and gossiping about him. Then, Mickey and the Gummi Bears vouch for her as Gruffi found the puppets that were tricking him as Mulan and Shang made up again. Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and the Princesses together/Going after them the quicker way As for ao, Ling, and Chien Po, they asked out Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei to explore the village. Just as Sebastian warned Mickey, Mulan and the others, they had to go after them the quicker way. Jiminy, Mushu, and Sebastian got captured/Nefir woke up Shang according to plan Suddenly, Mr. Winkie and his weasels captured Jiminy, Mushu, and Sebastian which distracted Iago, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu to go and rescue him. As for Nefir, he woke up Shang as part of Merlock's evil plan. A special night for the trio of couples/Shang and Mulan's argument That night, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po had a special night with Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su with all of their hearts. Just Mickey, Mulan and their friends caught up with them, Shang was angrily found them as well. Just as Shang send Yao, Ling, and Chien Po to escort the princesses and forbidding them to talk to each other, Shang and Mulan had an argument of their differences which worries Mickey the most about them breaking up with each other. Mickey tries to convince Shang about true love/Cri-Kee, Zazu, and Iago's rescue On that following morning, Mickey tries to convince Shang about true love as they continued through the canyons. With Jiminy, Mushu, and Sebastian tied up to the tree, Cri-Kee, Zazu, and Iago came to the rescue and carried them to where Mickey, Mulan and the others are. Talking to themselves about the princesses/Warning Mickey and Mulan about Nefir Instead of talking to the princesses, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po talked to themselves about the princesses to steal their hearts which got Shang thinking about true love. Then, Jiminy, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Sebastian, Zazu, and Iago came and warned Mickey and Mulan about Nefir's plot to break Mulan and Shang up on account of their differences and having the war to go on. Just as Mushu was cut off to tell Mulan about something else, she had to tell Shang she'd love him. Sending the Evil Mongolians to attack/The lost of Shang/Surviving in the river Just then, Mr. Winkie secretly send the Evil Mongolians to attack as Mickey and his friends tried to protect the princesses. Just as Mulan and Shang chased the last two Mongolians to the bridge, they were about to fall. With the rope not supporting them, Shang let go sacrificing himself for Mulan. Unknowing to Mulan, Mickey, and his friends, Shang survived the fall while taken to the river where he was found by his horse. Mulan offers the arranged marriage/Reuniting with Shang again/Going to Qui Gong As Mulan arrived at the city of Qui Gong, she offered the arranged marriage to Lord Chin's son. Then, he accepted her offer and announce his eldest son, Prince Jeeki. Meanwhile, Mickey and his friends were reunited with Shang once again as Mickey warned him about Nefir and Mr. Winkie's evil plan to start a war between the Imperial City and Qui Gong. With no time to waste, Mickey and his friends joined Shang to go to Qui Gong to stop the arranged marriage. Stopping the arranged marriage/Mickey, Mushu and the gang stopped Winkie and Nefir That night, Mulan was about to go through with the wedding ceremony. Just then, Shang has returned to her arms again as Mickey, Mushu and the gang stopped Mr. Winkie and Nefir. Mickey's peace treaty suggestion for Lord Chin/Earning the Emperor's approval Just as the Emperor and Chi-Fu arrived, Mickey suggested a peace treaty for Lord Chin with the Emperor thanks Launchpad. With that done, the Emperor rewarded his approval to him as well as Lord Chin. Beginning the Quadruple Wedding/Finally got married/Here Beside Me/Ending Happily, Mushu was keeping his pedestal as Shang merged his family ancestor with Mulan's. Soon, Friar Tuck announced the Quadruple Wedding of Mulan, Shang, Yao, Mei, Ling, Ting-Ting, Chien Po, and Su. At last, they got married. Then, the movie ends with the four couples saying their goodbyes to Mickey Mouse and his friends as begin their honeymoon separately. Songs #Lesson Number One #A Girl Worth Fighting For (Redux) #Like Other Girls #Here Beside Me Trivia * Scenes #The movie began/Mushu earns his pedestal as family guardian/Returning to China #The Fa Family Wager/Mickey and the gang meet Mulan again/Some little girls came #Lesson Number One/Giving Mulan and Shang some space/The proposal for Mulan #Mickey congratulates Mulan/An engagement party at the Fa Family House #Mushu about to loose his family guardian job/Jiminy Cricket vouch for him #Merlock sends Nefir Hasenuf on a mission/Chi-Fu arrives by order of the Emperor #Fa Zhou and Fa Li's gifts to Mulan and Shang/Mushu's vow for their marriage #Meeting with Chi-Fu and the Emperor/A mission for the Emperor's three daughters #A Girl Worth Fighting For (Redux)/Meeting with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po #Evening came for the mission to begin/Nefir keeps watch on Mickey and the gang #Mulan and Shang's talk about their job/Mickey's guess for the pair of trios #Giving advice for Princess Mei/Nefir's attempt to break Mulan and Shang up #Mr. Winkie and the weasels attacking/Save the princesses from the runaway carriage #Setting camp for the night/Yao and the Dwarfs' scout report/Like Other Girls #Tricking Shang into taking out on Mulan/Mickey and the Gummi Bears vouch for her #Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and the Princesses together/Going after them the quicker way #Jiminy, Mushu, and Sebastian got captured/Nefir woke up Shang according to plan #A special night for the trio of couples/Shang and Mulan's argument #Mickey tries to convince Shang about true love/Cri-Kee, Zazu, and Iago's rescue #Talking to themselves about the princesses/Warning Mickey and Mulan about Nefir #Sending the Evil Mongolians to attack/The lost of Shang/Surviving in the river #Mulan offers the arranged marriage/Reuniting with Shang again/Going to Qui Gong #Stopping the arranged marriage/Mickey, Mushu and the gang stopped Winkie and Nefir #Mickey's peace treaty suggestion for Lord Chin/Earning the Emperor's approval #Beginning the Quadruple Wedding/Finally got married/Here Beside Me/Ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225